il pleut
by pit-chan
Summary: Comment vivre lorsque l'on a connu la mort d'un être cher.... ?


**Il pleut….**

Un regard ….. Un soupir…. Une main effleurant le bas de son dos…… un contact... Le bruit d'un vêtement froissé…. Il pleut….. Une odeur…. Ses cheveux…. Une larme …. Il pleut…. Un souvenir…. La nuit…. La lumière vacillante des bougies…. La peur…. La douleur….. Il pleut….

Le temps semblait ralentie, deux personnes assises, pas une seule parole échangé. Un regard qui les réunit, elle pleure, il sent son cœur se serrer à cette vision. Il a mal, cette douleur qui vous déchire, celle de la mort, de la mort d'une personne qui vous est chère.

Trois semaines, trois semaines depuis son enterrement, et toujours le silence. Un silence douloureux, triste ; les paroles seraient veines, les mots seraient inutiles, rien ne sera pareil maintenant.

La jeune fille laissait son regard arpenter le grand jardin désert. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait plus pleurer, comme si toutes les larmes de son corps avaient déjà été versées, et la douleur, ses joues semblaient creusées par les larmes, la moindre larme lui brûlait les yeux et le visage. Le jeune homme la regardait ainsi, il aimerait lui parler, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Ils avaient perdu leur meilleur ami, et rien ne pouvait effacé cette douleur. Il aurait tellement voulu que les choses soient différentes, il aurait même préféré mourir à sa place, si seulement….

Il se leva finalement, et tapa violemment dans le mur, se faisant saigné par la même. Toute cette haine, cette douleur, cette peine, toutes ses sentiments mélangés, ressasser, depuis des semaines. Les gouttes de sang vinrent taché le parquet. Il ne sentait pas la douleur, il fallait qu'il évacue, il en avait besoin. Il tapa une nouvelle fois, tachant le mur de son sang, il y eut un craquement significatif, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa tout le bras comme une décharge électrique. Il poussa un grognement sourd, la jeune fille se retourna vers lui. Elle croisa son regard, apeuré, douloureux, perdu…

Elle se leva et vint vers lui, lui prenant sa main blessée délicatement, elle le regarda un instant, le sang qui s'écoulait, et elle ne put retenir une larme, elle se dirigea vers sa baguette et arrangea tout ça. Elle releva la tête vers lui, et esquissa un faible sourire. Elle finit par se blottir dans se bras, il la serra contre lui comme s'il voulait que toute douleur la quitte, comme pour se soulager mutuellement.

Ne refais jamais ça…..

Le jeune homme la regardait étonné, elle n'avait pas parler depuis l'enterrement…

'Mione…. ?

Sa voix était inquiète, il n'osait cependant la regardait dans les yeux.

Si jamais toi aussi tu….. je t'en pris ne me laisse pas….

Ces paroles lui allèrent directement au cœur, à la fois douloureuse, le mettant au pied de cette vérité qu'il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas croire, mais le réchauffer aussi, malgré cette douleur il lui restait encore une personne pour qui il se battrait.

Je serrais toujours là …. Toujours…

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se soutenant, mutuellement, s'aimant en silence.

Un regard ….. Un soupir…. Une main effleurant le bas de son dos…… un contact... Le bruit d'un vêtement froissé…. Il pleut….. Une odeur…. Ses cheveux…. Une larme …. Il pleut…. Un souvenir…. La nuit…. La lumière vacillante des bougies…. La peur…. La douleur….. Il pleut….

Une guerre qui avait duré trois années, trois années de peur, de douleur, et la bataille finale. Une bataille inégale, les troupes de Dumbledor en désavantage. Cependant toujours un espoir….une lueur… la vie…..

Une lumière verte aveuglante….. un cri…. Tout se stoppe…. Les regards dirigé tous au même endroits…..

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN

Un corps sans vie…. La bataille est finie….. La vie l'emporte mais à quel prix ?

Harry Potter, un nom qui restera gravé dans les livres, le nom de celui qui mourut pour la vie, le nom de celui qui sauva le monde, le nom de celui qui détruisit Lord Voldemort. Un nom gravé dans les mémoires. Harry Potter, un nom gravé dans le cœur de Ronald Weasley et de Hermione Granger. Le nom de leur meilleur ami qui sacrifia pour eux.

Le temps à passé, cinq années se sont écoulées, doucement, la vie à repris le dessus. Ils avancent, mains dans la mains, à travers les rangées de tombes ; aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, cinq années sont passé depuis cette nuit où ils l'ont vu tomber. Les larmes glissent les long de leurs joues, Hermione dépose une rose rouge devant la tombe. Ils se sont fait la promesse de vire pour lui, de respecter cette vie, de respecter sa mort, son combat, sa mémoire…. Ils se battent maintenant côte à côte et à jamais….. Pour lui….

…FIN ….

Oui c'est pas joyeux, mais qui a dit que tout étais toujours joyeux, bref vala donc…..


End file.
